


Cookery

by Seiya234



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best chefs can't please everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/gifts).



He rather fancied himself as a gourmand and excellent chef. After all, he had 953...ish years of experience to sample all of what the galaxy offered to the palate, and to learn the tricks of cooking from a thousand universes.

Even in this vegetarian body, he still managed to please the palate. 

(His sixth self was a good chef as well, but Mel was certainly happier with the considerably healthier fare that he made now)

(when she left, he had slipped a little book full of recipes of the meals he had made with her in this regeneration into her coat)

Then Ace joined his life and....

"As far as I'm concerned, the only food groups there are greasy, bready, cheesy, and meaty."

The Doctor looked down at the pot of quinoa he was preparing, and the tofu he was sauteing in another pan. 

This was going to be interesting...


End file.
